An Argumentative Reveal
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have an argument when the class decides to do their topic on Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship with each other, accidentally revealing to each other and their best friends who they are. Can they handle the information and work together flawlessly as usual or will this stunning development throw off their balance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! I'm JoJo Dragons, this is my first ever fanfic! I'm very new to the idea of fanfics and I'm hoping this is somewhat good! Please uh R &R (that means read and review right?). Anyway I usually read and never make an account, but I'm going to give it a go :)**_

For both Adrien and Marinette the day started as normal. Marinette forgetting to set her alarm and running into class panting heavily whereas Adrien waking up to Plagg's gimme cheese before I wee on your face alarm then slowly driving to school to meet Nino. Unfortunately, they were unaware of the nightmare that was install for them today.

When Marinette had successfully snuck into the classroom, the teacher explained their new R.E topic. Heroes. Such as Jesus, personal heroes and, of course, Paris's real heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"Right class, I know your all excited, but please settle down!"mrs B tried "BE QUIET! NOW that I have your attention, we shall start the topic with ladybug and chat noir. Any suggestions as to what about our heroes we should look at first?"  
Alya and Nino practically jumped up in their seats, looking as if they were having a competition as to who's hand could get higher.  
"Such enthusiasm... "the teacher sighed "Alya can go first, then Nino"  
Alya resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.  
"Mrs. I think we should look at their relationship -" Alya started.  
"Exactly, they're obviously together, but how does that affect their fans?"Nino finished, receiving a deathly glare from his girlfriend.  
"Mrs, if I may," Marinette joined in. The teacher nodded reluctantly, she had a bad feeling about this. "They aren't obviously together f-for llladybug always rejects and or ignores when chat noir tries to flirt with her and also refuses to let him kiss her hand plus they probably don't know each others civilian identities because they both head in opposite directions when they're about to change back."Marinette said, stuttering as Adrien looked at her but quickly gaining confidence.  
"Very good explanation on facts and -" the teacher was quickly interrupted but startled to find it was Adrien.  
"That doesn't mean a thing; they could be trying to keep it quiet to stop any fans with crushes becoming akumatised like Copycat. "Adrien, forgetting for moment he wasn't supposed to know this much.  
"But even on Patrol she ignores his flirting attempts" argued Marrinette, also forgetting the fact no one knew about any of that.  
She was too quick to explain that ladybug (herself) didn't like chat in that way whilst Adrien too quick to say his day dream as the famous chat noir, plus, no one knew for sure.  
Unfortunately this turned into a full scale argument between Marinette and her beloved crush, Adrien.  
Adrien denied to himself, but he did have a bit if a crush on marinette as well as ladybug, but he wanted her to think chat was with ladybug like he wished so much.  
After 20minutes whilst the teacher and rest of the class stared in awe and terror, thankfully not processing anything that was said (well,except from Nino and Alya, their besties we're arguing! ). The ladybugs and chat noirs slowly slipped to kitty cats and ladies then changed to first person.  
"I'M NOT DATING KITTY! "  
"MILADY KISSES ME ON PATROL ALL THE TIME!"  
then they registered what each other had said  
"Wait, milady?"  
"Kitty cat?"  
"MILADY! "  
Adrien rushed forward to hug Marinette, but she soon got over her shock  
"Kitty, you are in soo much trouble"  
"Oh? Why?"  
Then it hit him, he'd lied about him and his lady, to his lady if all people. He could hear Plagg snorting with laughter. He got scared, he bolted.  
"Wait! Kitty! " marinette ran to the door and called after him.  
"Omg not only is this LadyNoir in trouble, "Nino worried, letting his girlfriend finish for him as he recovered from what he and Alya alone had heard.  
"But adrienette too! "  
"Wait...YOU HAD SHIP NAMES?!" A very surprised marinette squeaked.  
"Well...yeah... "nino and Alya said, digging their hole deeper.  
"SHIP NAMES?! "  
"Marinette, calm down, they're just names, you've got to go find Adrien and Plagg! " Tikki reminded her friend as nino muttered something about a winged talking bobble head then proceeded to faint on Alya.  
"You're right, as always,"she thanked her Kwami "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"  
MAKING alyas jaw drop as she transformed into her alter ego. Unfortunately, Alya had been filming then entire argument and also caught her bestis graceful transformation into a spotted spandex wearing hero.  
Marinette winced, knowing she was going to be killed by Alya, she was a force to be reckoned with.  
"Sorry, I'll explain later."  
Then, in one swift movement, she ran out the door and yoyoed away in search OK f her partner and her crush.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
He couldn't believe it, he was so angry with himself, how could he have not seen it sooner, not just the appearance, but the personality too, maybe not around him as the perfect model that was Adrien Agreste, but around everyone else, chat included.  
He had even lied to her. She was never going to trust him again, she already hated Adrien as Marinette, but now both her and her alter ego we're going to hate him and his. Plagg wasn't helping.  
"This is why I prefer cheese; no drama with cheese, just heavenly delight "although, it was unknown to Adrien that Plagg actually was trying to cheer him up and take his mind off of his pincess and lady, he really did care though would never admit it.  
"All you care about is cheese and food. Why don't you go make your precious Camembert your chat noir, it's obviously more important to you than I am!" Adrien whispered, seething with rage.  
Plagg was taken aback by the tone of his voice and the look on his face was...murderous.  
"Look, Adrien, I do like cheese, but that could never beat you, I only talk and beg for and about it to take your mind off your worries and problems, I just often don't know how or if to help you when your emotions are scrambled, Tikki is always good with that kind of thing, I'm not so I do it my way. I'm sorry if it makes you think I don't care about you. But that's not true, I do care. I care a lot. I don't know how to help you with your loneliness so I joke around, making you know I'm there, even if it means destroying your toilet paper. I don't know how to help you with your father so I talk about cheese, begging for it, changing the subject and taking your thoughts away from it. I try my best and I know it's often not enough and doesn't help. But, I love you Adrien, your my best friend " Plagg tried, close to tears near the end, he didn't often share is feelings, he just hoped he could save Adrien from a fate that happened to so many other chats. Eventually, after a minute of silence, he looked up at his human.  
He was crying, but weakly smiling. "Thank you plagg, you are there for me when others aren't, even if I don't realize it, I'm sorry. I love you too Plagg" Adrien brought his Kwami close to his chest in an emotional hug.  
Then of course, there was a deafening scream likely to be caused by an akuma.  
What timing, thanks Hawk Moth.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
Ladybug also heard the dream from where she was. She had been spying on Adrien and Plagg, crying a little herself.  
"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"Adrien called as Plagg happily flew into the ring.  
Extending his baton, chat landed on the roof, startled to see Ladybug there, crying none the less.  
He was even more surprised when she ran forwards and hugged him, silently crying into his shoulder.  
After a moment of hesitation, he hugged his lady back, joyful that she didn't hate him.  
"Come on my kitty cat, we can chat after we've dealt with this akuma."  
"Anything for you milady. May I add, thank you for not hating moi, your simply too purrfect for the world"  
Ladybug giggled and rolled her eyes, using her yoyo to swing away in the direction of danger.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
Five hours later the akuma, A Grader, a teen who had his assessed work stolen from him and was given an F because the teacher thought he had copied when the cheat got an A. A Grader's powers was that he could turn everyone into F's or if he wanted, could change the persons life to if they had gotten an F for everything (making them poor and close to death). He was eventually de - evilized along with the akuma and brought justice.  
Then Ladybug and Chat Noir detransformed and ran into Alya and Nino. They looked angry and wanting answers. Adrien and marinette nearly bolted by the look on Nino's face, but one sideways glance and they wanted to dissolve into nothing.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **I'm not sure if this is going to be a 'oneshot' because I'll only try to continue if (at least) one person likes it. I really don't want to carry something on that everyone hates...I don't have any confidence... :(**_

 _ **:) ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola again! I couldn't say thanks to everyone for the reviews so I'll do it here! Just so you know I typed this on my phone at 1am. I would've posted sooner but I had swimming yesterday. May I just say I was shocked when my phone refused to let me sleep after chapter 1! Usually when I'm new to things and post things etc It's rare to get just one person to even see it so many thanks. My friend read the first chapter and said that people may expect a 'fluff' chapter. I admit I was going to that but then I got challenged to who could be eviller so be prepared, my apawling attempt of cliffhangers will have a reason! Also, please (please) feel free to help me out with akuma names! Anyway, hope you like it!**_

 _ **SophiaCrutchfeild : Deal ;) (I will hold you to it lol)**_

 _ **21nagarcia : thanks and I'll try!**_

 _ **Anonymims : I don't like constructive criticiscm from teachers but so long as your not a teacher, Thank you! (teachers try to make my work into something they like...) may I just have an excuse...uhh can't think of one XD. I don't suppose 'I'm younger than 18' works?...but thanks, ill keep referring to it when editing!**_

 _ **: will do**_

 _ **livvielou2oo3 : Merci I will.**_

 **Chapter 2**

Suddenly, Marinette groaned, Alya, Nino and Adrien all looked at her surprised.  
"Whats wrong milady?"  
"I just realized I made a pun earlier."Marinette explained.  
"Oh, my purrincess made a purrrun?" Adrien joked. His puns are truly clawful!  
Everyone groaned at this.  
"Dude, you can't use the same cat thing for puns in the same sentence, your meant to mix it up Adriekins," Nino said, mocking Chloe.  
He had seen her across the road and knew it was only a matter of time before-  
"Oh Adriekins!"Called Chloe, unaware of her 'Adriekins' visible disgust, "Why are you talking to those tramps? Anyway, my daddy is holding the annual feast at the Hotel, I'm allowed to bring along...a friend," Chloe explained, ignoring the angry 'tramps'.  
Adrien pretended not to hear the class bully and instead. Embraced Mari and leaned down to kiss her.  
Marinette was too shocked to move, half aware of journalists snapping pictures of 'Adrien Agreste's new Girlfriend'. Unfortunately the moment was quickly ruined by Chloe. She yanked Adrien away from his princess, clinging to his neck.  
"Its not nice to blackmail people into kissing you marrinette. I'm sorry you had to endure that Adriekins,"Chloe accused.  
"Marrinette didn't blackmail me, I did on my own free will." Adrien stated rather annoyed as he politely removed Chloe. "But adrieki -" Chloe was interrupted.  
"Lets go to the bakery, we can talk in Marinettes room. Don't worry, I'll delete the video." Alya suggested as well as reassuring her friend.  
"Good idea Wi-Fi!" Nino silently thanked his girlfriend as he put his arm around her and Adrien, guiding them to the bakery. Everyone ignored Chloe's furious shrieks as she stormed off.  
*0oOo0*  
They made it to the bakery's door when Marinette exclaimed, annoyed she'd forgotten. "Adien, Ladybug and Chat Noir are meant to be at the Hotel for the before party!"  
"Oh shoot,"Adrien grimaced, Alya and Nino may actually murder them at this rate. "We'd better go, we'll catch up okay?"  
"Fine, but hurry" Nino exasperatedly granted permission.  
"Alya, the posters and screen saver!" Marinette begged, Alya seemed to understand and nodded.  
"Go!"  
They ducked into a secluded alley and transformed after Plagg and Tikki had a quick reunion.  
*0oOo0*  
They almost made it. Almost.  
Then, inevitably, a blood curdling shriek suggest another akuma.  
"Two akumas in one day? Thats new, Hawk Moth must be getting stronger." Ladybug commented.  
"Ahh but Milady, so are we" Chat replied, kissing her hand in the process.

"Strong enough to go one on one with an akuma for once kitty cat?" The lady retorted, giggling. Chat rubbed the back of his neck out of habit.  
"Err well...erm... you know what I mean pawincess" Chat tried to find the words.  
Ladybug laughed "let's go get this akuma"  
* _0oOo0_ *  
AN: AN means authors note right? Anyway, I'd just like to apologise about the akuma about to come, I couldn't think of a back story for it so make up your own (I promise that if I think of an idea, I'll make it a 'oneshot ' from the akumatised;)  
* _0oOo0_ *  
The akuma obviously had control over memories past and future ones at that. His weakness was that he had to take some time to alter, add or take away memories. It was a very powerful akuma, must've been very emotional.  
People around him was corpses and severely ill citizens. He called himself The Memory. (AN: pathetic name ik, if you have a better one, feel free to tell me and help me out :)

"Memory, hand over your akuma, you know we will win."  
"Will you, will you really?" Was Memory's calm response. He turned his attention to the citizens of Paris. They all jolted up and started insulting the dynamic duo, trying to grab them. The dodged easily and met on the nearest roof top...  
* _0oOo0_ *  
The fight had been going for at least a day. The duo we're struggling more than usual. It seemed they had been in shock still when they took down A grader. Their bodies going to default, but this time they weren't working a smoothly. Something had to give eventually. And unfortunately it did.

Ladybugs reflexes we're exceptional, but the fight had gone on for so long she was beginning to be sluggish and tired. Memory fired two shots at her, she only saw and dodged one. The other, hit her.

It all happened too fast. Chat didn't have time to register what was happening before it was too late. He hadn't been able to save his lady.

Memory concentrated hard, he was altering his Princess. He couldn't let him continue.  
He launched himself at memory, breaking his concentration left ng enough for a quick exchange with Ladybug.  
"Chat. He's making it so I'll become Akumatised, I'll fight it all the way, but I fear it won't be enough. You need to get his akuma and put it in a jar or something. Take my yoyo and miraculous. If you are unable to save me, you know what to do. I'm sorry. I love you." She threw him the items, her eyes pleading him not to argue, he could see tears on his Marinette. He cried himself

He turned to Memory, "you'll pay for this."  
* _0oOo0_ *  
He sat on his bed. Curled up in a ball crying. Neither Plagg nor Tikki were able to comfort him so they slept in the teens blonde hair.  
Adrien replayed the events in his head yet again. He had trapped the akuma in a jar. He turned tail and ran. He couldn't face her.  
"Oh kitty, I'm your new akuma, I'm-" he got of of hearing range, he didn't want to know her name.  
He didn't know what memories she now had, or if memory passed on information about their civilian identities to Hawk Moth.  
He stared at the spotted yoyo beside him. He held it to his chest as if his life depended on it. Which was kind of true.  
"Adrien. You might be able to use that yoyo to purify the akuma and cleanse the damage caused by it. It'll be one less thing to worry about" Tikki spoke softly.  
"Its worth a go Adrien" Plagg agreed with his fellow kwami.  
"We have an idea, a way to beat the akuma one on one. But first we need to cleanse the Memory." Tikki urged Adrien, trying to get him to talk, or even move. It'd been 3 hours and luckily Ladybug had been very tired when she was akumatised.  
"Yyeah ookay" Adrien finally agreed, his voice breaking as he stood up.  
"Tell me what to do."  
 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **Short ik, im sorry! and I have no idea what to call the akumatised ladybug! anyway, hope you liked it, Jojo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and review on this story! I'm very surprised. Also, sorry for the late chapter, my weekend consisted of homework, homework and guess what, more homework! I hope your happy, instead of typing up another 'song' for my Google+ collection I've been typing this. I hate cliffhangers on chapters so I apologise to other cliffhanger haters for I am battling a friend for the title of 'The Evilest' XD I would reply to all comments but I'm sooo tired so I'll just say: Merci beaucoup! Anyway, enjoy my hard work that caused many sleepless nights ;)**_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"Won't it hurt?!"  
"Yes but it's the only way"  
"She's right Adrien"  
"Well then, if you think I should do it Plagg then of course I will!"  
"Thank you"  
"That was sarcasm Plagg-OW "  
"Sorry, but I got impatient."  
Adrien glared at the spotted kwami who had just shoved Marinettes earrings into his ear.  
"Lets just transform already!" Plagg wined.  
"Fine, PLAGG CLAWS OUT, TIKKI SPOTS ON!" Adrien called as their was a sudden and sharp flash of green, black and red. In the place of Adrien was a masked (half red half back fading together nicely), hero with a tail, yoyo, baton, and of course cat ears in a green spotted black spandex.  
There was a sound of the dropping of books.  
"What the hell dude!" The intruder tried to process what his friend was actually wearing.  
"I knew you we're Chat Noir, but I didn't know you were Ladybug too. I thought that was Marinette. Your creepy dude." The intruder continued.  
"Nino, this is all a dream, you're at home in bed asleep" Adrien, the usually truthful one, wasn't in the mood to deal with his best friend.  
"You are still trying to process the events of today, I'm going to swing you back home and you'll wake up in your bed. Might I ask what your dream is doing here?" Eventually grasping the fact Nino shouldn't be here.  
"Ahh but, my Kitty, I'm not dreaming. Though you soon will be." Nino said, sounding weird. Sounding like a girl. Sounding like...MARINETTE!  
"But...how... wait...what? Princess? Milady?" Trying to understand what was happening Adrien immediately realized he hadn't yet cleansed the akuma.  
"Why so scared little Kitty?" Nino asked, changing form into ladybug. Except it wasn't exactly her. Instead of red it was black and her spots were purple glowing stars.  
"Afraid of little old me. Afraid of Ladybad?" She taunted, "want to know a secret Kitty? You'll never win. We were destined to die. I know you don't want to know my new name, but I'll tell you, I don't have one. Whats the point if having a name if there's no one left to know it?" She growled.  
Bug Noir (Arien was working on the name, it wasn't his vest idea but it was better than Cat Bug) put his hands behind him, grabbing the yoyo in the process.  
"But if there's no one left won't it get boring?" Chat (giving up with a new name) tried to keep her attention away from his fiddling hands.  
Chat managed to pry open the yoyo, in his defense he'd never done it before, without the Lady noticing (he was just going to call her the Lady). Now all he had to do was stuff the akuma in his new toy.  
"What are you wearing Chat?" The Lady asked. He realised that Marinette must be fighting Hawk Moth, gaining precious time to comment or talk.  
"At the moment I can't stop or move limbs but I can give her a headache and slow her down. thankfully I'm still tired so cleanse the akuma and I'll flee, she only came for the akuma and to terrify you. But be careful, she needs three days to recover, her powers are-" She ran out of time and he didn't want to find out what her powers were the hard way (aside from changing form). He leapt towards the akuma jar as The Lady had a moment of confusion.  
"Aww cute try but I'm too strong. We shall meet again kitty cat." She knew she'd never reach the akuma for Chat was in the process of shoving it, jar and all, into the yoyo.  
She sprang through the window and disappeared. Later he realised the window was never open. He released the akuma and detransformed. He hugged Ladybugs yoyo in his sleep.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
Adrien woke up with Natalie pinned to the floor with his fist raised ready to punch.  
"Whaa, huh uh sorry Natalie err bad dream..." Adrien tried but yawned in the process.  
"I knocked several times and then came in to wake you and that's the thanks I get to stop you from being late?!" Natalie stormed off to get his breakfast.  
"We're sorry Adrien, we tried to wake you. You're harder to wake than Mari... " Tikki's voice broke at saying her name.  
Plagg floated up to comfort his fellow kwami. Tikki hugged Plagg Whilst silently crying into his shoulder as he patted her back.  
"Even throwing Camembert... along with me trying not to let it get harmed...I'll get you for that Tikki... didn't wake you. " Plagg explained taking Tikkis mind of her friend in his own way.  
"Don't worry, it's me who should be worrying about you two. Hey and Tikki, why do I still hold Milady's yoyo?" Adrien asked curiously.  
"She didn't detransform and she also gave it to you rather than have it around her waist so I guess it stays until she transforms with it like normal" Tikki guessed.  
"Hey Adriekins why aren't you at school? You'll be late to second period. You don't want that do you." His voicemail said with a squelch sound that could only be a kiss...he shuddered and saw Plagg do the same as they peered at the phone.  
"That was one of many." Tikki said seeing the phone. She continued to fly into the bathroom to throw up.  
"Wait, second period? SECOND period?! Oh no." Adrien was a blur as he put on his t-shirt backwards, his trousers inside out and forgot to comb his hair. Within minutes he was in the car with unbrushed hair, backwards shirt but thankfully correct way round trousers and no longer inside out.  
"Master Ageste, may I point out your shirt is back to front." Gorilla, his driver, told him.  
"Oh, whoops, merci Gorilla. Please call me Adrien though." Adrien thanked his driver.  
"As you wish Master Adrien." Gorilla replied. Realizing he wasn't going to win he leaped out of the car and sprinted into the door.  
"Ouch" Adrien said, hearing one kwami laugh, knowing it was Plagg.  
"Are you OK Adrien? Maybe open the door though. Oh and try what Marinette once did when she was late. Silently sneak in backwards and when the teacher turns round walk forwards as if you got out of your seat." Tikki explained.  
"Thanks Tikki, I think I might try to keep you instead of Plagg." Adrien laughed, knowing Plagg could tell it was a joke though he mumbled no the less.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
Adrien successfully snuck in but couldn't concentrate. He heard a giggle behind him, and it wasn't Alya, she snorts. Curious, he turned round. He suddenly realised curiosity killed the cat and this cat would not be brought back by satisfaction. He nearly had a heart attack because there, in her normal seat, on Monday morning was the akumatised love of his life Marinette.

 **END OF CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **Evil enough? Oh and I was wondering if I should do a 'oneshot' of Marinette's added/changed memorys, the way Hawk Moth got to her? I look forward to your thoughts, until next time :) have a good day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ermm...*hides in secure fortress* right, promise not to kill me? this is a super short chapter but the chapter after this should explain (don't worry, I wouldn't end a fanfic like this...im not that mean...) . Anyway, thank you so much for all the support, I never imagined getting this far! but I can imagine you all attacking the fortress I now hide in as I post this. if this isn't evil I really don't know what is. normally id say hope you like it or enjoy, but this time ill say, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. *runs***_

 **Chapter 4**

Though he didn't have a heart attack, he did faint as he saw her look at him with pleasure in seeing his fear.  
"Little Kitty is afraid, he hasn't even seen what I can do yet!"  
The world went dark.  
Adrien didn't remember passing out but he knew he must have. He had his head laying on his desk as he heard the sound of screaming from outside.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and nearly screamed. Half the classroom had been demolished the rest of it was on fire. He was alone in the classroom everyone was gone. Immediately sort of Plagg and Tikki. But when he called for them after checking his pocket they were nowhere to be found either.  
" there must be something I can do!" He yelled as he ran outside.  
He came out to the gates and bit back tears. There, dead and broken, blood everywhere was his friends, his family, his love.  
Nino had his skull cracked on the pavement, his limbs twisted in ways they shouldn't be. He said his final words to Adrien.  
"We thought you cared, you said no harm would come to us. You lied, you should have done something."  
"You're a disappointment. A loser. I don't know how you were my son. But your not now. You let us die." His father said next, rope around his neck, stuck in the tree.  
"You promised me, you promised them. You killed us. Not an akuma. You did this to us. You should have done more." Alya went next as she dragged herself over to Nino.  
"You're pathetic Adrien Agreste. You're a wimp and I can't believe I ever loved you. You'll die alone in a hole, no one cares for you. You let us down. You hurt us. We're going to die. But Marinettes already dead. You murdered her. You're father is right, you're a disgrace." Chloe , his childhood friend, pointed out his betrayal.  
"But, I don't understand, how did this happen? Nino, you believe me right?" He pleaded with his best friend.  
But Nino had turned away. They were all dead.  
Eventually he saw her. He couldn't look away. There layed Ladybug, slowly detransforming into Marinette, she was by far, the worst. He lowered his gaze to the pool of blood, away from the broken body that lay before him.  
Adrien sank to his knees as he noticed the five thousand year old kwamis in a worse state than his lady, his princess. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried. Heart wrenching sobs escaped his throat. He curled into a ball and cried.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 _ ***locks self in bathroom* have I already begged for you all not to kill me? I apologise for it being such a short chapter, I am honestly disgusted about that, but it had to be short. however I do not apologise about the cliffhanger *casts invisibility spell on self* the next chapter will explain, I promise there is a next chapter...**_

 _ **I don't have much homework so once I prove I haven't abandoned my 'song' collection on google+ I'll get to work on the next chapter...or maybe after another attempt at drawing a fox kwami..**_

 _ **should you want to see my drawing attempt, here's my google+ name and the web adress:**_

 _ **JoJo Dragons**_

 _ **(I like the name jojo dragon okay? ;)**_

 _ **u/0/117693196750686938184**_

 _ **orrrrr my email, you can ask me questions if you wish, orrr give some ideas ;););)**_

 _ **131**_

 _ **I fear I have made the miraculous fandom hate me so just know I love you all! 3 :) c ya next time...if I live XD**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	5. Please Don't Hate Me Here's A Sneak Peak

_**aaaahhh I'm really scared of you all hating me and never reading my fanfics again so I'm posting the beginning paragraph of chapter 5 now. I don't want to lose any of my precious readers! btw this will either be edited or just deleted when I post the full chapter, ok? sorry and thanks :)**_

Adrien lifted his head groggily. It had just been a nightmare. Wait, what? Adrien quickly looked around the classroom, everybody was sleeping, although a few were starting to come round. Even the teacher had been sleeping. He noticed a few were crying, like himself.

"well, I may not have known her powers before'" Adrien muttered under his breath, "but I know them now."

 _ **Promise not to hate me forever? pleeeeaaaseee! c I proved the next chapter would explain (even if this is just a paragraph)don't abandon meeee! I'm so very sorry about the previous chapter and feel free to email me!**_

 _ **131**_

 _ **Orrrr**_

 _ **1 (doesn't often work so I recommend my gmail!)**_

 _ **srry and thx**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hia , I know, its a very late post, but (in case you haven't seen) I posted what Ladybug's memory change was...yea anyway, I decided to leave the please don't hate me and well, this is just the rest of Chapter 5 :) I've already started chapter6 and hopefully you'll get it in within 3 days, if not I promise next weekend. unfortunately its almost easter holidays which means more homework-joy. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter, it means the world to me that so many people read and enjoy my writing. Hope you like it (no cruel cliffhanger, promise)**_

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey, d-d-dude are you OK? You look really pale and you were growling..." Nino questioned shakily. Everyone had experienced their worst nightmare. That was her power. That explained the stars on her suit. Speaking if which.  
Adrien spun round to the desk behind him. There was only Alya. Marinette was gone. He reached into his bag and was surprised to get two encouraging squeezes on his hand.  
"Where's Marinette?!" Alya demanded. "What just happened?"  
Adrien grabbed Nino and Alya; he dragged them outside.  
"Marinette is Ladybug, correct?" Adrien stated more than asked. "Ladybug got hit by memory, he changed her memories, no?" His voice shaking, his knees weakening as he quickly recounted the events of the day he wished he could forget. "Mmmari ggot akumatised" Adrien said, his voice cracking as he sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his face and cried again.  
The kwamis couldn't stand it any more, as Alya sobbed into Ninos chest as he held her tight, the pair floated out to hug Adriens face the way Tikki did to the subject of the trios distraught.  
"Serves the brat right. Always was a moody cow. I don't know why you're crying Adrikins, she's a pathetic loser." Only one person could be that cruel.  
Before Nino or Alya could do anything, Adrien spoke. Or rather, hissed and snarled.  
"What a perfect way to describe yourself Chloe. And for your information, I'm crying because I love her. Unlike you, I have someone, unlike you, I have true friends. Unlike you, I'm kind. Your a selfish (AN: should you wish a more colourful word here, feel free to read that instead of what I put down, I just refuse to swear.) brat Chloe. I don't know how anyone can stand you, in fact I think they cant . Also, you say your Ladybugs number one fan. Well, let me ask you this. What type of fan creates 75% of the have to fight, making more work for them and then going back to treating everyone the same way. How can someone do that and call them self good. And a fan of the most kind hearted person in Paris when they are the most cruel and self centered. You can also easily tell that she dislikes you yet you make her more uncomfortable. She's civil to you when you wouldn't be to others." Adrien left everybody within hearing range shocked.  
"MY FATHER WILL-" Chloe started.  
"Shut it Draco, get lost. I think you've humiliated yourself enough today." Nino stepped in. (AN: Draco as in Draco Malfoy, aka Chloe. They both say the one thing repeatively, my father will here about this (or Chloe also has the I'm going to ring my dad)).  
Chloe huffed and stormed off with Sabrina in persuit.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
They were all sat on Adriens bed. Unsure of what to do.  
"Big bed..." Alya said, still trying to not cry for her best friend.  
Nino knew what to do, he edged closer and hugged her. Alya hugged him back, yet again crying into him.  
Adrien and Nino were close to tears but then Gabriel Agreste came in.  
"Nathalie informed me you had guests Adrien. I thought I said this young man", He gestured go Nino, speaking coldly," wasn't allowed in my household again. I have also said you are not to have school friends round."  
Alya opened her mouth to speak, her eyes full of anger but thankfully Nino moved one of his hands over her mouth and restrained her.  
" I think that this is an exception. I also think that you should leave Adriens room for we have more important matters to discuss than how and why you don't act like an actual loving father. Also, we're not just 'school friends' we're best friends. So unless you clear off, I will let Alya lose, and she is not in a good mood." Nino replied calmly, not faltering or accidentally calling him dude.  
"I believe Adrien can speak for him-" His father started but Adrien had had enough.  
"Yes, I believe I can father, yet you seem determined to not let me so I thank Nino for reading my mind." Adrien cut his father off harshly, not breaking his glare until he was finished.  
"Excuse me Adrien, but I control you, you Shall do as I say!" Gabriel almost yelled.  
"Not any more."  
"How cute, little Kitty cat finally mustered the courage to talk to his precious father." A new voice joined the room.  
Nino yelped in agony for Alya had bit his hand.  
"Like they said Gabriel, this doesn't concern you, just your son and his...friends, well, at least, not yet."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 ** _well, I've been watching the Hunger Games (never seen it before) I don't understand why they don't work together or all get along! that is the reason it's taken me 2 hrs to actually type 50 words XD id love to know what you think and again please feel free to email me questions etc._**

 ** _I'd like to say thank you to all the kind reviews, followers and favourites._**

 ** _here's my emails_**

 ** _131 (this one always works)_**

 ** _1 (hardly works at all, only ever had 2 emails in 3 yrs...)_**

 ** _Bubye for now, see you within a week_**

 ** _~Jojo_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**I'd say that this is within three days...but I'm me. I spent last night typing this so I hope your thankful! I'm now super tired, I even fell asleep on my vibrating phone before I could post it... Anyway, I apologise if this isn't what you call within three days... oh yeah, I actually made a plan of the story in my notebook! I hate writing plans but I realised I had to because I had no idea what I was doing in this chapter (to be honest I'm still not sure what I did...) and how everything was going to happen, I only had rough ideas so now this fanfic has a plan that takes up five pages!**_

 _ **I'd like to again thank all the kind reviews and I'm yet again amazed and overjoyed at the amount of follows and favourites this sleep depriving endless amount of babbling story! Even my teachers say that the beginnings and endings to my stories are amazing but the middle parts are useless babbling so I apologise if you hate useless babbling like I am now doing here. also, feel free to email me and questions etc, I won't type my yahoo for it never works (should you wish to email me yahoo see previous chapter) my gmail is: 131**_

 _ **now please, ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 6**

Gabriel Agreste opened his mouth to reply but suddenly vanished.  
"Mari?" Alya whispered, letting out a shaky breath.  
"Marinette and Ladybug are no more!" The Lady said venomously,"should you wish to call me anything, your dear Kitty cat calls me The Lady. But again, what is the point in a name if no one will ever use it?" glaring at Alya  
"Its nearly time up Kitty...here's another little gift for you." She slowly faded into nothing.  
"A-a-adri-i-en?!" Gabriel squeaked, actually sounding worried for once in his life, "your hhhhim?!"  
"What do you mean father?" Adrien was confused, he turned to Nino and Alya.  
"Good luck explaining this dude. You might want to check what your wearing" Nino grimaced as Alya, with her mouth open, took a picture.  
He looked down. He was...he still hadn't made a name yet...  
"PLAGG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. AND TIKKI, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN PLAGG!" HE yelled at the ceiling, he was transformed with both miraculous.  
He detransformed. Everyone in the room was silent except for the kwami and the holder. They were still in shock.  
"Care to explain?" Adrien asked, very annoyed and close to angry.  
"Plagg pushed me into the earrings...I say they look cute on your ear...but well, we got scared, in case you needed to transform, it takes 16 seconds, we didn't want you to waste 16 seconds in which someone could get hurt. We're sorry." Tikki mumbled, understanding his frustration.  
"We'll explain to your father. We feel clawful about this" Plagg tried to lighten the mood.  
Adrien just hugged them.  
"You're like the parents I never had. Except well, older and uh smaller..."  
The kwami pair simply laughed and hugged back.  
"Now, about explaining to my-wait, father?"  
"He um fainted...we could tell him it was a dream..." Nino explained.  
"Just a horrible nightmare." Alya whimpered, still in Ninos arms.  
"She's still here." Plagg hissed and shot up.  
"Took you long enough, but I'm not technically here... one sec though. I might be able to get a visible form" Marinette said kindly and slowly appeared.  
"Adrian, you've got 18 hours to prepare. This is the last time I can contact you. I'm trusting you know what to do if you can't...save me. I'm really sorry, I can't fight it. But I can try to...change it. Make it weaker and leave Alya and Nino alone. But I'll need help. My times up. I lov-" she was unable to finish her sentence for she disappeared in a sharp flash of light.  
*0oOo0*  
"Hey father, you ok? You were screaming in your sleep, something about me and Chat Noir. But it was just a dream." Adrien said as he was sat next to his fathers bed.  
Gabriel was touched that his son cared so much, even after how he had treated him. But he was still Adrien.  
"So what if I scream in my sleep, it doesn't mean you can invade my privacy, leave my room this instant." He snapped at his only child.  
Adrien was taken back. All he'd ever done was be kind and nice and caring towards his father, with nothing in return.  
He left without a word.  
*0oOo0*  
"WE ARE SO STUPID" was the first thing Alya said as she-finally- appeared on the roof. Nino had arrived ten minutes before and looked at Alya questionally.  
"What do you mean by that? The normal stupid or extra stupid?" Nino asked.  
"Unlike Adrien, Marinette has parents who care," She looked sympathetically at Adrien  
"Don't worry, chat noir will talk to them. Now, there's things we need to discuss..."  
He explained.  
*0oOo0*  
"Adrien Agreste?" The teacher took the register.  
"Here madame." Adrien answered sleepily.  
Class had only begun four minutes ago and he was already nodding off, Nino was worried.  
"Matinette Dupain-Cheng?" The Teacher called for the last student on the list.  
"Where's Marinette?" She asked the class.  
"Adrien are you alright?" He was asked by both his friend and the teacher. Unaware he had been crying.  
"I'm fine." Adrien shakily mumbled.  
He remembered back to his late night visit to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.  
"Chat Noir, thank goodness you're here. Our daughter, Marinette, has gone missing!"  
Tom exclaimed, obviously relieved to tell him. It just made the news worse.  
"Unfortunately I am aware of that sir," Adrien took a shaky breath,"I don't know where exactly your daughter is but I know I'll find out tomorrow." He paused, unsure of how to tell them.  
"Please, just call us by our names. I'm Sabine and this is Tom," Marinette's mother stated,"could you tell us what you know?" She pleaded with the superhero as Tom put a reassuring arm around her.  
"I don't know how to say this, but...your daughter... she's been akumatised. To become akumatised one has to experience either intense anger or sadness, sometimes it's both. I trust you know about the most recent akuma, The Memory? Anyway, I'm still unsure of his reason. As I am about your daughter's, all I know is that she was hit by Memory, you know his powers, correct? Therefore I don't know why exactly she experienced these emotions," he explained quickly, silently wondering why he hadn't been akumatised yet,"but she will show herself tomorrow with fully charged powers. I shall do my best." He finished as Sabine sobbed into Tom's chest as Alya had done to Nino.  
"Thank you for telling us." Tom replied, handing him a small brown paper bag.  
He took the bag and simply nodded, knowing that if he spoke again his voice would surely break.  
He turned and walked into the night.  
He was brought back to the present by Chloe's voice.  
"Mrs Marinettle, sorry, Marinette isn't here today because the little-" she had started, but a cat like growl escaped Adrien's throat.  
"Is it even any of your business? No, I thought not. So there's no need to gossip and spread rumours about things that don't concern you." He snarled.  
He'd had enough, he got up and exited the classroom, slamming the door so hard the glass broke and the hinges almost followed suit.  
He didn't look back.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **yea, I'm rubbish at evil cliff hangers, I do try to be evilest but I think I'm failing XD Hope you liked it more than I enjoyed typing it... ;)**_

 _ **I can't say when the next chapter will be posted but I can say it'll at least be within five weeks... *yawn* lol**_

 _ **Happy almost Easter and HAPPY RAVENCLAW PRIDE DAY! have a good Easter everyone!**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	8. Chapter 7

You're welcome, I have spent one precious day of no school to type this! But-finally-I got sleep! Happy almost Easter again! instead of an egg you get this! Don't kill me! I'm yawning as I write this XD right, thanks again for the favourites and follows on this story and I'm glad you like this so much to comment such nice things (minus one comment me and my friend are about to respond to) and I think that all the names for The Memory are incredible, just none seem right for his powers but thanks for all the ideas! As I typed this I was listening to a load of AMVs I think they're called on youtube, my favourite was 'Adrien, you don't have to be superman-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG' from 'Change For Good' but the one I kept coming back to with writing this was a lovely happy one (sarcasm) called 'Miraculous Ladybug Chat Blanc pmv, 'Broken Inside'' from SilverSpark yea, if you look at that one, you'll understand why this chapter is weird. Oh yes, before I forget, I apologise, my fighting scene was horrendous! I imagined what they'd do and couldn't find words to explain the movements so just know, I tried! Right, I'm going to reply to two comments...

Coolchxt6345 : Could you be more clear...explain what, which part is confusing? I know all of it is confusing but which part are you referring to? pm me your answer please :)

Johnny Spectre : You know my friend helps me spot mistakes so she looks at the comments as well so here's her response first (we are both potterheads) Octamel~ #Nobody's forcing U to read them you muggle.

and I must agree with her, if you think my chapters are getting worse and that're awful, don't read them. Just ignore them. I am writing this for people who enjoy reading this, not for people to hate. I'm not staying up at night typing this just for people to not like it and comment that it's bad, I stay up typing for people to enjoy it, enjoy reading it, get new ideas or theories from it. yes my grammar may not be brilliant, yes may be babbling a bit. but it's the fact I don't have to write this, I choose to, it's the idea that's the main thing, the words just help you understand the idea behind the chapter. Sometimes the right words can't be found. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Merci

So, Enjoy all,Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Nino and Alya exchanged a glance. Without thinking, Nino picked up Adrien's bag and together they sprinted out of the classroom. Alya took the bag off Nino and tossed it over to him wordlessly. They all stared at the same spot. Unconsciously shuffling close to each other for support.  
"Time's up little Kitty," a cruel voice cackled,"looks like you lose! Sweet dreams Kitty cat."  
Tikki suddenly appeared at Alya's shoulder as she stepped forwards.  
"Mari, this isn't you. You're better than this!" Alya pleaded, trying to help her fight back.  
"Please Marinette, you can't do this. You're stronger than him, fight him!" Tikki joined.  
"What? You think he's making me do this? No, you're wrong. I'm doing this on my own free will. My partner and I are true equals!" She screeched at the two.  
Adrien was taken aback.  
"You're...you're partner?" He was close to tears again, he couldn't lose her, not like he'd lost his mother. He'd be alone. His father hayed him. Nino...Nino was his vest friend but he really didn't know Adrien completely. Only Plagg did. But Plagg would eventually move on.  
"Ha, you believed we were partners? You were just an annoying sidekick who always got in the way." The Lady taunted.  
His world went black as his lady shot into the sky, spinning slowly but gaining speed. Her arms outstretched as she put Paris to sleep.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
Adrien was prepared for any nightmare that was thrown at him. He'd had more than his fair share as a child.  
He was on a rooftop, at the other end the Lady was in a fighting stance.  
"Come on now, you don't think I'd let you go to sleep on the job did you?" She snorted.  
"Does The Lady not trust her Kitty in a dream?"  
"A Kitty? I don't see a Kitty,"she laughed,"all I see is a scared boy in average clothes!"  
Damn it, he wasn't transformed. He whirled round, there it was. His bag was atop the Effile Tower.  
He looked at the villain, then back at his bag. He jumped onto the next roof, leaping from one to the next in the general direction of his bag.  
"By all means, turn your back on the enemy." She remarked.  
By some miracle he'd reached his bag. The kwami duo flew out.  
"PLAGG, TIKKI, CLAWS OUT, SPOTS ON!" He called. With a flash of green and pink he was transformed.  
A powerful force hit him in the back. He fell.  
Thankfully, his cat abilities kicked in a finally landed on his feet, just not very graceful.  
He spun round to find her standing on a lamppost.  
"Well, now you might die in style!" She joked with a Chloe worthy laugh.  
He didn't speak. He just growled and launched himself at her, using a bench to jump up to her.  
She stepped backwards, swinging from the lamppost to the floor breaking her fall with a forwards roll and turned to the bin he'd landed face first in.  
Yet again, using the lamppost to swing, she backwards flipped for momentum to land on him.  
He crawled out just in time, using his hands to push her feet upwards.  
She flipped back into a fighting stance. She had a yoyo. Her yoyo. It was pitch black with hints of dark blue.  
He reached for his baton, he pointed it at her. Extending it quickly attempting to hit her.  
She leaped upwards, pushing off of the baton.  
She flipped slowly, upside down above him.  
Time slowed down. She reached down to him, grabbing his collar,.bringing him with her and smashing him on the ground as she landed.  
He sprung up and knocked her on her back.  
"CATACLYSM" he practically screamed.  
Without thinking he slammed his hand on her.  
He jumped backwards, realizing what he'd done. Tears streamed down his face in an instant as she died cackling on the floor. The akuma and his lady died. Together.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
He screamed himself awake.  
"Adrien! Keep it down! You're father is working!" Nathalie stormed in, but one look at his tearful face she sat on his bed," Adrien, are you ok?"  
"I-i-i I'm fine." He choked out. Trying to stop the sobs he wanted to make.  
She hugged him. She may seem cold like his father, but she cared for the boy.  
She let him cry and left without a word when he was done, pointing briefly to the clock and then his clothes.  
* _0oOo0_ *  
He felt dead on his feet. Nino greeted him with a smile and they walked into the courtyard.  
Suddenly someone had their arms around his shoulders. Instantly he thought it was Chloe.  
He was wrong. It was a dead girl. It was Marinette. She pulled him down and kissed him.  
He pulled away and stared at her. She looked confused.  
"You okay Adrien?"  
"But, you're dead! killed you." He spluttered.  
"Nah, silly Kitty, you freed me. So, can I have my earrings back now? Though you do look handsome with them on, I believe I suit them more." She giggled.  
There was an evil glint in her eye. This wasn't Marinette.

END OF CHAPTER

Weeeeeell it wasn't that bad a cliffhanger...ugh I know I'm not winning evilest am I? lol. I'd love to know what you think of my hard work. Also, octamel annoyed me enough to make me get pinterest, I'm not sure what I do with it...XD have a good day&Easter :)

~Jojo


	9. Message For The Confused-Not A Chapter

Okay, some people seem confused, if you are confused, **please, please, please, Private Message** me the reason you're confused and I'll try to explain, I don't want any of you to be confused. If you are, again, please pm me. or I have **Kik** with the name **JoJoVoodoo or** I have **Google+ same name as FanFiction** so just _pleeeeaaase_ don't be confused in silence, I don't mind explaining things to you, just message me or something explaining which part confused you and I promise to do my best to explain(not giving anything away) thank you :)

~Jojo


	10. Chapter 8

_**I apawlogise. In my de-fence it was eggster. I'm sorry this chatpter will be so clawfully short, but it's needed to be short, I plan on ending Marinette's akumatised time in the next chapter but I'm unsure of if there'll be another after that. Right now I'm a bit stumped as to how to start the next chapter, but I purromise it'll be much longer than this...there is a reason it's so late, I was trying to do a percyjackson headcannon...a happy one that has no...deaths XD. I'm babbling yet again so enjoy and don't kill me :)**_

 **CHAPTER 8**

But he was oblivious as always to it. He was just glad that she was alive. He just hugged her.  
Meanwhile, Nino and Alya had woken up as if the past week had been a dream, but neither we're sure.  
All three of them felt something was...wrong.  
But they were unaware of that feeling.  
"I'm so glad your okay. But surely you and the akuma should both still be dead?" Adrien questioned.  
Marinette reached up for the earrings whilst answering Adrien.  
"I don't know really"  
That's when Alya saw it.  
The smeared blood on her best friend. The claw like nails. The murderous and bloodthirsty expression she wore and most of all. The look of her eyes.  
The Lady was centimetres away from the red miraculous stone.  
She couldn't let this happen, dream or no she darted forward and tackled her so called best friend to the ground.  
"Don't you dare!" She hissed at The Lady.  
"YOU! YOU RUINED IT! No matter. I still have plan B. But first to dispose of you!" The Lady seethed in anger.  
"Dude! Its a dream. This all one big dream. She has power over dreams, dreams within dreams! Joint dreams! WAKE UP" Nino slapped the teenage hero hard. Jolting him out of the dream.  
*0oOo0*  
"Seems Kitty got woken from his cat nap!" The Lady voice rang inside his head.  
He opened his eyes to find himself still on The Lady, Cataclysm in his raised hand.  
"Go on, do it." She encouraged him with a smirk," you said you would,"  
"I won't" chat replied simply.  
"Ahh, but I will!" She screeched, clicking her fingers, they switched places.  
She had his Cataclysm in her hand.  
He remembered something Nino had said. Dreams within dreams. She only had power in and over dreams. He had been dreaming since she shot into the sky!  
He reached up, praying he was correct, and pulled the Cataclysm down to him.  
"You said you would so, you technically have." He murmured just loud enough for The Lady to hear.  
Well, it's a bit late for it, but here goes nothing.  
The world faded into surreal inky blackness

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **Gods of Olympus that was terrible, honestly, he's not dead, I swear :D I'd love to know what you think as always and cya next time, hope you had a Happy Easter!**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	11. Chapter 9

**_Aaaaaaand we are very very very close to the end, I think I'll do one more chapter after this, but, WE'VE ALMOST MADE IT thank god XD I still have to do my homework, two sad with deaths and suicide percy Jackson headcannons, type and write more 'song' lyrics, help my friend with her story, make sure my friend has social interaction, complete another story for a different friend, find the T.V remote, find my watch, 'play outside so my mum is happy I've got some fresh air' make my sister go to the park, see how my nan is and also be able to relax. but I won't be able to relax because I've been trying to explain to people that killing characters in headcannons, making them do suicide,especially when ppl ship them,is not happy. XD oh, I also have to tidy my room XDXDXD anyway, I've spent four hours on this, it took me two days to figure out how to start the stupid thing! so I hope ur happy! some ppl have said that in chapter 1 every thing happened too quickly, and I apologise, I was originally going to have it as three chapters (I obviously failed epically with that XD) or as a oneshot (no where close now tho XD) so I had wanted to cut to the chase. I have reread some chapters and realised my editing is extremely poor so I shall try to go back and do it again, in my defence I type all this on my phone then email it to myself/laptop so my phone is rubbish with grammar, spelling etc ;) Weeell, I hope you enjoy (I think it's) Chapter 9_**

 **Chapter 9**

He woke up on his bed with Nino and Alya watching over him.  
"We woke up just before you. But when The Lady said Alya would pay, she meant it. Alya can't speak," Nino explained as Alya stared hard at the window.  
Her eyes seemed to grow wide. She concentrated.  
"M-m-must I d-do-ooooo all of t-the thinking-g for you?" She questioned as if she'd only just learned to talk.  
Nino was shocked.  
Then Nino looked like he understood.  
"Her powers dude-" he started but evaporated with a 'pop' along with Alya.  
"Nu ah ah, no spoiling it for the Kitty." A villainous voice sniggered.  
"Hey! Bring them back!" He yelled.  
"They were trying to spoil my fun. But, as you wish." She cackled.  
Nino and Alya reappeared on the floor, eyes closed.  
He was hesitant. Why would The Lady give him back his friends? He didn't have time to guess for the two opened their eyes.  
They were blood red. They stood up without apparently moving and drew their weapons.  
Suddenly he was staring at four guns, all of which were pointing at him.  
"Oh no" he spoke. He backwards flipped, grabbing the side of his bed pulling it over for a shield.  
"PLAGG TIKKI, TRANSFORM ME FOR GODS SAKE!" he whisper yelled, to scared to say the proper phrase.  
The bed moved closer to him with each hit.  
He had a random idea. He quickly realised it was useless. He'd finally thought of a name, Leopard. Since he was a spotted cat.  
"Oh because a name definitely helps right now!" He yelled at himself.  
The assassins were silent.  
He jumped over the bed, dodging the bullets and throwing the bed over his head at the red eyed students.  
He sprinted forwards and grabbed their guns. He was about to pull the trigger on them when he realised.  
The Lady only had power over dreams. This was then obviously a dream, he'd yet to wake up on the school floor. Every time he won a fight, he'd sink more into the dream world, every time he lost, he awoke from a dream.  
The window was never open.  
He'd been dreaming since he got the earrings.  
He was still on the rooftop.  
He knew the monsters in his dreams would never kill him, they wanted him in the dream world, but why? Surely his miraculous is taken by now? But it wasn't, nor where the earrings.  
He pointed the gun at himself. He pulled the trigger.  
"I'm not that stupid,"  
*0oOo0*  
He woke up staring at The Lady flying in the air.  
If he woke up now he'd have one more dream between him and the real world.  
"If this is a dream, surely I have some control over it..." he muttered to himself.  
He snapped his fingers and found himself on top of the Effile Tower.  
He jumped.  
*0oOo0*  
He jumped again.  
He was back on the rooftop. He kept his eyes closed.  
"One more hour, one more hour until we break the barrier, one more hour until you get your miraculouses." She screeched, obviously talking to Hawk Moth.  
He felt the purple glow from the stars disappear, she'd probably gone to check on other dreamers.  
He followed her. She stopped in front of the Effile Tower. Using her yoyo to jump up onto a lamp post.  
Time to pounce.  
He just growled and launched himself at her, using a bench to jump up to her.  
She stepped backwards, swinging from the lamppost to the floor breaking her fall with a forwards roll and turned to the bin he'd landed face first in.  
Yet again, using the lamppost to swing, she backwards flipped for momentum to land on him.  
He crawled out just in time, using his hands to push her feet upwards.  
She flipped back into a fighting stance. She had a yoyo. Her yoyo. It was pitch black with hints of dark blue.  
He reached for his baton, he pointed it at her. Extending it quickly attempting to hit her.  
She leaped upwards, pushing off of the baton.  
She flipped slowly, upside down above him.  
Time slowed down. She reached down to him, grabbing his collar,.bringing him with her and smashing him on the ground as she landed.  
He sprung up and knocked her on her back.  
"CATACLYSM" he practically screamed.  
He was about to place his hand on her when he noticed something around her neck.  
It glowed purple. It was obviously the thing the akuma was in, he could finally save his lady, his princess, his one true love.  
But he stared at the necklace, it was horrible. With his free hand he turned it over.  
 _To Ladybad_  
 _Love Chat_  
It was from him.  
The necklace of a cat crushing a bug was from him.  
No wonder she was so strong.  
He brought his hand down to the necklace, freeing the akuma.  
He unwrapped the his yoyo, cleansed the akuma and freed it.  
He needed a Lucky Charm to fix everything so he threw up the yoyo and yelled the words.  
He got a marker.  
He looked at the unconscious Marinette in front of him and smirked.  
"I purrsitively catnot paws up this oppawclawnity." Even he had to admit that last pun was truly clawful.  
He reached for her arm and wrote on it in marker pen.  
He then threw it into the air.  
"MIRACULOUS LEOPARD!" he called with a chuckly.  
He carried Matinette home as Paris awoke.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _ **AAAAAAnd there you go!have a good day! good bye. one more chapter I hope to go! :D**_


	12. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ**_

 _ **NOT A CHAPTER**_

 _ **I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I just can't think of what to write for the last chapter. Don't worry, I'm trying super hard and I'm not ill or anything I'm just very stumped and I get told off when I'm always sat in my bedroom but downstairs I can't concentrate plus I keep blanking in class so that's not helpful I have got one paragraph written but not typed yet and I may've lost it...ugh, I'm just bad at writing 'fluff', the 'oneshot' I wrote for Fairy Tail was more comedy which was easier but I'm soooooo sorry, I'll try harder! ugh, my brain hurts. sorry sorry sorry! I know I haven't posted on this for ages sorry. :( I feel so bad now, forgive me please? ;-;**_

 _ **~Apologetic Jojo**_


	13. Chapter 10

_**FREAKING FINALLY! I FOUND THE DAM PAPER AND TYPED IT UP INSTEAD OF HOMEWORK (I WILL REGRET THAT DESICION)! This is the last chapter of An Argumentative Reveal, I sincerely hope you liked it and I thank all who forgave and supported me, especially since this chapter took so long! I can't believe it's finally over (I'm seriously more relieved than anything). I loved reading all the comments and still can't quite believe the amount of people who favourite and followed! At the moment I'm currently trying to write a Fairy Tail fanfic called School Infultration. The first chapter isn't nearly as popular as this ones was (as in I think only one person read it XD I blame my summary skills, or lack of) plus one I'm writing but refuse to type until it's finished! Also, drawing a Pikachu is much, much, much harder than I expected...Mavis my typing has gotten progressively worse over the past hour...I'm misspelling so many words that I'm actually thanking autocorrect! Anyway, the chapter you've all been waiting for-CRAP THERES ANTS ON MY OC sorry...I was scared it was going to eat it...(yes I can actually draw, thanks for believing in me XD) My OC is adaptable to all fandoms I'm in...back to before the ant...the chapter you've all been waiting for, the final one for this story, please enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 10**

Marinette was unconscious for 18hrs. When she finally awoke, it was around the time patrol usually finished-very early in the morning.

"Well there's no point trying to go back to sleep and I don't actually remember what happened after I got hit by Memory...I think I was akumatised!" she gasped silently to herself.

Yawning soundly she got up and stretched her aching limbs. She felt really sore and so therefore checked herself for any cuts or bruises. She found none. But she found something else. Something on her arm. Something written on the inside of her left arm.

"CHAT NOIR!" She yelled so loud that the patrolling kitty jumped in his suit.

*0oOo0*

When Adrien returned from the world of sleep Monday morning he thought, briefly, what Marinette would (if anything) do.

He made it to school, walking into class as usual with Nino. Nobody wanted to know what happened, they were all just grateful and relieved that everything was back to normal. Or at least, as normal as Paris usually is.

Marinette flew into class five minutes late. She proceeded to trip over Chloe's outstretched foot and sort of fell into her seat next to Alya.

The majority of the morning was taken up by Marinette glaring at the back of his head, most likely plotting ways to torture him. _I'm dead...still, it was worth it_ he smirked in his head.

Class was over too soon. The bell rang for lunch and he was practically dragged out by an annoyed Marinette.

"'Belongs to Adrien. Hands off'?!" She continued to glare at him. He was scared **(AN: If any of you like Fairy Tail, this is sorta like Erza intimidating Natsu (I ship NaLu but Erza is scarier so yea))**.

He laughed nervously then ran. He leapt into his limo and told his driver to 'gogogopleasesteponitivaluemylifepleasedrivelikerightnow!'. Gorilla obliged and drove off.

Marinette stopped at the steps.

"You can't run forever Adrien Agreste!" She yelled after him.

He gulped as he tried to merge with the seat.

*0oOo0*

Adrien went to school the next day with black marker pen cat whiskers. Even though he knew he was going to get in trouble at his photoshoot later, he couldn't help but smile under his scarf that he'd pulled over half his face.

*0oOo0*

During Patrol, Ladybug had 1)Told him off 2)failed to stay angry 3)asked what'd happened whilst she was out of commission and 4) :

"Soooo, now that you're not mad at me," Chat Noir said nervously before continuing, "Doyouwanttogooutonadatewithmemyladyipromiseiwillbegood?" Without taking a breath he asked her.

"Of course, silly kitty." He almost jumped for joy, "But one condition..." His heart almost plummeted. What condition? Keep it secret? Just a one off? Stop calling her bugaboo?

"Y-y-yes?" I questioned confused.

As soon as I asked, she whipped out a black marker, twirling it in her hand she smiled with an evil glint in her eyes. She launched herself at him laughing lightly at his alarmed expression as she pinned him down. Thinking, she tapped the pen to her mouth before drawing three lines on each side of his face. He now had whiskers.

"There, you look like a proper kitty cat now!" she jumped away before he could complain.

*0oOo0*

Praying silently in his head he tried to ignore Nino telling him to remove his scarf.

Paris was having a heat wave. Not good for the fact he had to wear his scarf over his nose and mouth. The class were waiting for the teacher to arrive as they slowly baked in the classroom.

When the teacher finally walked in she immediately took the register, finding everyone present.

She turned to him.

"Adrien I do think you should take your scarf off in class, especially in this heat." She more of ordered him.

He sighed and removed the scarf, revealing to the world his new black cat whiskers.

Nino burst out laughing, as did everyone who could see except Marinette and Chloe. Marinette smirked as Chloe glared.

It was only then that Adrien noticed Marinette had refused to take off her jacket. She was going to pass out from heatstroke. Thankfully, the teacher noticed.

"You too Marinette, take your jacked off." Her smirk immediately turned into a frown as she took it off.

Chloe saw, of course she did. She always saw anything she could use to embarrass someone.

"Marinette, what's that written on your arm?" She cackled as she walked over, grabbing Mari's arm to inspect it.

"Hey, leave her alone Chloe!" Alya tried to defend her friend.

"Release my arm." Marinette responded calmly.

Chloe read the writing and burst out laughing.

"How sad, you seriously think you could fool anyone with that?! How lame! Adrien loves me, don't you Adrikins?" She asked a revolted cat sweetly.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone Chloe, it wasn't even me who wrote it on there." Marinette still kept calm.

"Marinette is telling the truth Chloe. It was me who wrote that on her arm. Also, I've never loved you, why would I? I have a girlfriend." He stated. Chloe looked taken aback.

"Oh yeah, who?" She questioned in her bratty voice.

"Didn't you read it or are you too stupid to? Marinette obviously." Whilst he'd been talking he'd gotten up to face Chloe and Marinette. To prove his point he leaned down and kissed his lady lightly on the lips.

He even picked her up and exited the classroom with her, leaving behind a very surprised class.

They made their way to the courtyard and climbed into a tree. Marinette rested her head on his shoulder.

Before they knew it their lips touched once more and they kissed each other. They stayed like this until their friends came for them at lunch.

They laughed at Chloe's reaction but it was short lived. A scream called out. An Akuma.

But things were looking up, he now had his lady by his side during the day and night. And, instead of a celebratory fist bumb, they kissed once more.

The heroes of Paris looked forward to their future.

 **THE END**

 _ **ITS FINALLY OVER, I ACTUALLY COMPLETED IT!IM SO PROUD TO CALL THIS MY WORK! THIS HAS TAKEN UP ABOUT TEN PAGES OF MY NOTEBOOK JUST FOR PLANNING AND JOTTING THINGS DOWN, NOT TO MENTION THE TIME! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! *bows, half to avoid anything that might be thrown, half out of exhaustion* I shall now wash my hands, I felt weird typing the word 'kiss' that many times. I actually got up shaking my hands pacing in the room. I hope you have a good day. It's goodbye from me on this story!**_

 _ **~A Happy Jojo**_


	14. Epilogue

_**Hi! I was recently reading through the comments on this fanfic and Ladybug Lover asked for them dating, (also, I know there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes throughout...in case I haven't already explained, I used my phone to type ALL chapters so yea...) and I thought,**_ **why not?** _ **I could make it the Epilogue. I mean it's not I should be finishing a percy Jackson headcannon or anything XD. anyway, long time no see, I cant seem to be able to select a category to post a new oneshot story (FT, Zervis) so that's annoying. I also recently started watching soul eater (I've had death the kids theme on replay for at least two hours now XD) anyway, hope you enjoy the Epilogue!**_

 **An Argumentative Reveal: Epilogue**

Although Marinette was obviously annoyed, she never showed or said anything about it. He didn't understand how she couldn't explode from it all. The only time he had spare time, he liked to take his sweet girlfriend, who had an alter ego, the superheroine known as Ladybug, out on dates and eveytime he did, they were interupted halfway through by an akuma. Every time. It was getting on his nerves. He had half a mind to ignore the screams or to glue everyone to their beds. Unfortunately, he knew his lady wouldn't be pleased with him so he suffered through the annoyance of dates cut short.

"Kitty, you're spacing out again, what's wrong?" Ladybug said as he was brought back to the present. He was currently patrolling the roofs of Paris but his mind was patrolling his brain for ideas of how to stop an akuma attack for at least a day that he had off. But, it was useless. He found nothing, well, nothing possible and real.

"Sorry Milady, just remembered I'd forgotten some homework!" Chat Noir replied with fake cheerfulness. He didn't want his lady to know what was really wrong, she'd probably just scold him for being selfish. Paris came first, it always did.

"Don't lie to me Chat. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" She replied. Of course she saw through his lie, she always did. He still couldn't get over the fact she was his.

He sighed then spoke the truth.

"I know, it annoys the hell out of me, but, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it...unless...no it's nothing..."

Chat could easily see the idea forming in her mind, turning slowly into a plan. There was a smirk on her face which made him worried. This plan of hers, whatever it was, was going to be mad.

*0oOo0*

Adrien awoke the next day and decided to watch TV during breakfast. Just as he was watching Gravity Falls, Ford had just come through the portal; the news came on, interrupting his favorite program. He choked on his cereal, and then started to laugh. He laughed so much he fell to the floor, unfortunately, right onto Plagg's camembert.

"What's so funny that you had to murder my precious?!" Plagg asked angrily.

Adrien simply pointed his shaking hand to the TV as he tried to calm down.

'...' Was Plagg's only response.

"Citizens of Paris, hiya! I was wondering if you were all okay, there's an awful lot of Akuma victims recently, so many that me and Chat Noir haven't been able to finish a single date, I know for a fact it's annoying him so much he ran into several walls...Anyway, I know each and every victim had a horrible reason to become akumatised...*cough* Chloe *cough* so I just wanted to ask you all to try and be nice to one another, you never know how much pain you can inflict upon someone with just an offhand comment or action until it's too late, and if you feel down or angry with someone, talk to a friend, I'm sure they'll help!" Ladybug said with a smile on her face then waved goodbye, walking out of the studio door leaving astounded reporters and filming crew.

*0oOo0*

As soon as Ladybug exited the new building, she found herself face to face with and expressionless Chat Noir.

They stared at each other for a minute, each recalling how Ladybug had appeared behind the news crew and waved her arms, trying to get their attention and the camera man having to point out the heroine who was frantically waving her arms and motioning for them to broadcast the live feed everywhere. It was official, Ladybug was horrible at charades.

Eventually, they couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing with tears in their eyes, clutching their stomachs.

"I...couldn't ...think...of...anything...else!" Ladybug explained between giggles.

"I...can't...believe you...interrupted...their talk...on how..." Chat started, struggling to form words.

"WORMS ARE GOOD FOR YOU!" they finished at the same time then exploded again.

Once they'd finished, Adrien took his lady to the coffee shop (obviously untransformed) then they both retreated to his room to play video games for the day. Finally, Chat took his lady to the top of the Eiffel tower to watch the sunset. There were no attacks for an entire week and the duo made the most of it. The whole business with The Lady behind them.

 **The End**

 _ **Yea, I started then had no idea on what to write so I hope it's okay! it's actually the end this time XD have a good day, see ya later! :) *waves with a smile***_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
